


Birthday Gift-Ficlets 2016

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Birthday Gift-Ficlets [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the birthday gift fics I did for my readers in 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner isn't optional

Title: Dinner isn't optional  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Wayne & Vian's family  
Prompt: Wayne gets to "know" Vians parent(s)

 

Wayne could think of a few hundred places where he would have rather been, then heading for a dinner with his new owner's whole family. Granted, he also could easily come up with a much larger amount of places, which would have been worse. He still would have very much preferred a chance to come to terms with the fact that he even had an owner now, not to mention who said owner and family were.

But - as Vian had put it - dinner wasn't optional. There wasn't even a 'unless you want to suffer a terrible fate' mentioned.

He tried to drag his feet, but being pulled along by an eagerly bouncing alien didn't make that easy either.

And then they were there and he was faced with a buzzing hive of people - some sitting at the huge dining table already, others moving about, ferrying food to the table from somewhere. Wayne had no idea who anyone was and there were way too many for all of them to be Vian's parents, even factoring in that he had a lot of them.

"Okay, everyone!" Vian announced their presence loudly. "This is my new pet Wayne. Be nice!"

Wayne expected silence to descent and being stared at, but instead life just went on, with a few of the people nodding at him, while the rest of them went about their business.

Vian pulled him closer, sat him down in a chair and then disappeared somewhere inside. Trying to make himself as small and unobtrusive as possible really wasn't one of Wayne's talents, but he tried his best.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, when a bottle of beer was pushed into his hands and a middle-aged, blonde man sat down next to with a bottle of his own.

"It's scary for the first few evenings," the man said with a surprisingly kind smile, "but you'll get used to it in no time and then you'll wonder what the hell you were even worried about."

Wayne blinked at him owlishly.

"I'm Sam. One of Sir Yaden's husbands. You'll probably forget my name a few times. Just keep asking. Took me a while to memorize everyone too."


	2. Toy Shopping

Title: Toy Shopping  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Wesley, Josh, Jay  
Prompt: Christies, Shopping, Clothes (or anything, really)

 

"Why do we have to go to Christies for this?! They are evil! There are so many perfectly good stores we could go to!"

"Not to mention ridiculously expensive," Jay added to Josh's complaints.

Their whining didn't faze Wesley in the slightest. With perfect composure he slightly rearranged the his long sleeves as he purposefully strode towards the entrance of the looming Christies cube.

"Because the best is just good enough for her imperial majesty, Princess Nimue Dracon, heir to the throne of the Phoenix Empire," he stated calmly.

Josh kicked a pebble across the parking lot, giving a perfect impression of a moody teenager, while Jay just snorted.

"She chews your shoes. I'm sure she doesn't care."

"They are embroidered silk slippers, custom made on Kismet," Wesley hissed, "and that is precisely why we need to get her proper toys."

He ignored the snickers of his two fellow imperial pets as the doors where opened for them by the armored guards and they stepped into the hallowed halls of Christies.


	3. Duckling learns to fly

Title: Duckling learns to fly  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Luca, Wesley  
Prompt: Luca was told he was bought as a pet, because that's something he could understand. Always wondered how that worked out longer term -- Three years later, pet or husband?

Luca was a nervous wreck. Two months ago he would have told anyone who asked, that he was the most blissfully happy pet in all of the Phoenix Empire.

After Kendrik had brought him home to Yaden's island, it had taken him a while to get used to all the sudden freedom, but just like everyone else there he had eventually gotten bored with being just as pretty accessory.

Still, when Kendrik had suggested he take up an apprenticeship with the Emperor's secretary he had considered his master slightly insane. Obviously someone as important as Master Wesley would have better things to do than babysit a cute whore. But Kendrik had been adamant about it.

Luca was used to harsh training, but his first few days with Master Wesley had left him crying in his master's arms regularly. Then he started to get things right and the first time he received a satisfied nod from Master Wesley had felt like a benediction from heaven.

He'd taken over all the paperwork from Darren and basked in the glory of being useful.

All had been perfect until the day after his eighteen's birthday.

The day when Kendrik sat him down with a serious expression. When Kendrik had gotten on one knee and asked him the fateful question Luca wouldn't have expected in a million years.

He started at himself in the mirror. "Do I look pretty?" he whispered. "Pretty enough?"

"Oh my poor duckling," Master Wesley's calm voice said behind him and then he was turned around and wrapped in a delicate embrace, not to wrinkle anything. "Even I can't make you look more pretty. You're perfect."

Despite his panic, Luca smiled at such high praise.

Then he gently pushed his mentor away. He had a wedding to attend.


	4. Baby Steps

Title: Baby Steps  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Lilith, Leesha  
Prompt: Anything Leesha, any time, as a young boy, captain of the Malachite guard, emperor, old pensioner, AU etc. Just please some Leesha? *puppy dog eyes*

 

"Yes, that's it. You are doing so well," Lilith watched with deep pride as Leesha, carefully balancing on his hands and knees, crawled towards her with the most adorably determined expression on his tiny little face.

While Sasha was taking little Liviana to the office with him, Lilith was taking Leesha. So far he had spent most of his time lying on his baby blanket, happily gurgling. He definitely was a much easier baby than Veruda had been, who'd started to scream at the top of his lunges as soon as he wanted attention.

But now, at six months of age, Leesha started to get more active and Lilith loved watching every little new development.

Today was the first time he was venturing off the blanket to seek his mother's embrace.

Lilith made encouraging purring noises at him and than laughed with delight at the tiny crease of determination on Leesha's brow. He closed the distance between them and she immediately picked him up to cuddle him close to her chest.

"Bravo, my little elfling. Bravo! Mama is so proud of you!"

A muffled noise of distress drew her attention back to the man who was standing in front of her desk in parade rest. He'd been standing there all morning and she very much intended for him to stand there all afternoon as well. After his string of recent fuck ups she needed time to figure out a proper punishment. Her glance at him was enough to make him straighten up again. Maybe there was still hope for him after all.

"And you have the cutest nose in the whole wide empire," Lilith cooed at baby Leesha, returning to more pleasant matters.


	5. Remedy

Title: Remedy  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Mauve/Andrea/Alexej  
Prompt: First day without Shalice

"Why hasn't she called? She said she would call as soon as she gets there. We should have taken her. There is absolutely no reason why she had to go by train! What if something happened? What if she needs help with something in the dorm? I should be there to help... lift stuff..."

Mauve was coming down the stairs and found Alexej still doing exactly what he had been doing when Mauve left: Pacing up and down the living room while Andrea buried her face in her hands with an exhausted groan.

"Nothing will happen to her," she growled through her fingers. "Malicorn is the safest planet in the whole Empire. She'll be perfectly fine. You spent a whole weekend at the dorm, carrying god knows what for her. She specifically asked you not to show your face there for at least a month. She probably met some other first semesters and is having a blast right now."

She clearly was at the end of her patience. Which Mauve had anticipated. He settled on the couch next to her and cuddled up to her to get her attention.

"We should definitely call her. Make sure she is all right," Alexej continued.

Andrea was about to open her mouth to object something rather violent so Mauve poked her. The snarl died on her lips when she saw the handcuffs dangling from his finger. Then her eyes went up to his face and he was delighted that his insight was apparently spot on when her face mirrored his seedy smirk.

"Alexej?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He turned to her and frowned at both of them.

"Bed. Now."


	6. Playtme

Title: Playtime  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Leesha/Jay/Josh/Karl  
Prompt: Leesha and one or more pets and his lovely Empress at the point where he has finally been forgiven (or without Karl if being forgiven takes like FOREVER!)

 

Leesha groaned as Josh licked along his cock tortuously slow. He tried to grab for his pet's hair to direct him, but Jay, who was sitting cross-legged at his head, quickly grabbed both his wrists and pinned them back to the bed.

"Ah, no, you know the rules," he admonished. "Sunday morning is playtime and you don't get to give any orders whatsoever." He soften his rebuke by leaning down to kiss Leesha's jaw.

He turned his head into the kiss and for a long moment he lost himself in Jay's taste. Long enough for Josh to work up an appetite and suck more of Leesha's cock into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and Jay echoed him, feeding of Leesha's sensations.

When Josh added his fingers to the equation, first playing with Leesha's balls and then reaching lower for his hole, he eagerly spread his legs to give his pet access to anything he could desire. It didn't take Josh long at all to have two fingers thrusting into Leesha's ass. Leesha begged for more with soft mewls.

"Tsk, bad, bad pets, starting without me," Karl's voice interrupted their joined bliss from the doorway. He was standing there, naked, drying his hair with a towel after his quick shower. "Oh well, at least you've done a good job at getting him ready for me."


	7. Neighbors

Title: Neighbors  
Verse: Phoenix Empire  
Characters: Shalice, Roja  
Prompt: Can I have a scene of Chalice finally meeting Rojah? I don't want to wait until we get around to write it properly, and Iria's gift fic kind of made me itch to see it. :)

 

"Hi, mom and dad, I have arrived safely, everything is fine. I'll be going out to meet people and grab food now so I won't be answering the phone. Love you."

Shalice hung up and then eyed her cellphone suspiciously. Considering how fiercely her father had insisted that she call the minute she arrived it was a little odd that her call had gone straight to voice mail. Maybe an urgent case had come up. Well, she'd done her daughterly duty. Now she was free.

She'd already spent the last two weekends at the dorm, preparing her room. Then the building had still been mostly empty since students hadn't returned yet from holidays. Now it was buzzing with life, people everywhere carrying boxes and bags and even pieces of furniture.

Time to meet her neighbors.

The door to the room next to hers stood conveniently open so she curiously peeked inside. A girl her own age was just arranging a huge wooden box on the floor next to the standard desk. It looked like a very rustic dollhouse. She was wearing comfortable black cargo pants and a black hoodie. Definitely too much black to be anything but a Dracon.

Shalice briefly considered backing away, but then resolutely decided against it. They were living next to each other. There was no way she could avoid running into the noble forever. Better to get it over with now.

"There, will that work?" the girl asked.

Only now did Shalice notice that there was another person in the room. Which wasn't surprising considering the second person was only a few inches high and looked a bit like a doll, but it was also covered in light blue flames and now nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Roja. Thank you. Also - we have a visitor."

Both of them turned around to face her and Shalice was startled when the girl didn't look Dracon creepy at all. In fact, she smiled rather shyly. So Shalice plunged right ahead. Having a Dracon friend could be mighty useful. Having a nice Dracon friend would be invaluable.

"Hi, I'm Shalice," she introduced herself. "I live right next door."

Now the smile grew a little more confident. "I'm Roja. I just arrived. To study engineering. And this is Kelvin." She pointed to the tiny creature.

"Cool. I'm majoring in medicine. How about I show you around campus? I'm first semester too, but I've had a look around already."

"That would be awesome."


End file.
